In recent years, improved hangers for suspenders have become available, whereby the packaging of suspenders in cartons having a viewing window is unnecessary. One such hanger embodies an upper hook portion for application to a display rod and a flat body of synthetic material defining lower openings with slots extending to the bottom of the body. The openings are sized to receive and releasably retain end fittings of the suspenders, without need for opening of the end fittings. The suspenders extend fully lengthwise from the hanger and are removable from the hanger for inspection by a prospective buyer without need for opening the end fittings.
Hangers which display suspenders fully lengthwise are unsuited for use where display space limitations do not encompass the full length of the suspenders. Thus, instances arise, for example, countertop display applications, where desire exists for unboxed display but where a quite limited display height is available.